i'd gladly surrender myself to you, body and soul
by poopertrooper
Summary: Yes, Castiel will wait. He would wait an eternity for Dean.


"We really don't need to be cuddling, Cas." Dean says, arms crossed across his chest as he gives the former angel a hard stare from across the room.

"Obviously this blizzard isn't letting this place warm up, and I know for a fact that cuddling is a good solution to relieving the cold rather than having all of these unnecessary blankets." Castiel retorts from the sofa, hot pocket halfway in his mouth, wrapped in thick solid-colored blankets.

Nobody had really prepared for a blizzard, and apparently the Men Of Letters bunker wasn't quite equipped for this extreme weather. No really, one would think that this place would be prepared for whatever weather, and it was….except for this. It only added to Dean's current worries, to be honest.

Like that Sam, who was still possessed by Ezekiel, was also caught in the same storm along with Kevin. Bad thing was, they were in a particular patch of the Midwest that was rather hard to get out of during this weather, and Sam/Ezekiel hadn't called in three days. Oh yeah, and Abbadon. She was still out there, wreaking havoc and taking whatever measures possible to make the world hers. Of course, she's nothing compared to the fallen angels, who still have their Grace and aren't afraid to use it…to find and eliminate Castiel. And whoever else might be in the way of that goal, which includes him.

So yeah, cold bunker wasn't exactly helping lower Dean's stress level very much. Or Cas' firmness that they cuddle together.

"Look Cas. I'm going downstairs, and if you need me, call me. Okay?" Dean finally says after a long moment, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

Castiel mumbled something unintelligible through his hot pocket as he focused on the cheesy soap opera playing on the T.V. He didn't see Dean leave, for he's too transfixed, and when he looks back up with an empty mouth, he's surprised the hunter didn't stay. He shrugs through the blankets and turns back to the show playing, and continues to eat his meal.

The rest of the afternoon goes on rather silently, Cas watches T.V. and Dean does random things here and there. They don't talk to each other much, though Dean sometimes passed by Cas and lightly tapped his shoulder to make sure he was still there and not just his imagination. Cas doesn't react to it much outside of a flinch or a chirping sound.

Soon, it's evening, and Dean's fixing dinner for the two of them because he knows that nobody's going to be coming home in time for it in the conditions the outdoors is in. Cas decides to sit Indian-style next to the oven, which envelops heat around the surrounding area. Dean doesn't comment on it as he scrubs on some plates Kevin had left in the sink a few days before. Cas does some really strange shit, and it'd be out of Dean's way to comment on it anymore, not after seeing and interacting with it for nearly two months.

"Do you think that this place was meant to be cold like this to…test the prophets?" Cas wonders aloud, head tilted in thought as he leans into the oven door.

"I suppose so, 'cause it's sure as hell testing _me_." Dean replies, trying not to give away his chattering teeth and the small shake of his shoulders.

Cas chuckles, and looks up at Dean, who's glancing over his shoulder at him. "You want a blanket, Dean?" he offers, lifting one of the thicker ones off of his body.

"Nah, I'll be okay. Thanks for the offer, Cas." Dean says and turns back to his washing of the dishes.

"Alright, your loss then."

Not too long later, dinner was ready, and Cas slipped into his seat at the table across from Dean. He had cooked a small meal of lasagna and pot pie, which made Cas thank him more than once, because he'd be darned if Dean's pot pies weren't good.

"I'm going to bed, Cas. Don't stay up all night again." Dean says gruffly, now wrapped in thick pajamas and a couple of blankets.

"Not planning on it, Dean." Castiel replies, sighing as he thinks back to the last months' worth of sleepless nights which weren't caused by a mental disorder. He just had a small addiction to the T.V. and that lead to things.

Dean nods with a small smile, and pats Castiel's head before shuffling off down the hall to his room.

Cas is left in the main room, the television humming the theme tune to _The Tudors _in the background of his thoughts. He wants to sleep close to Dean, but he doubts that he would let him into his bed willingly at this point. Maybe he should wait.

_Yes, Castiel will wait. He would wait an eternity for Dean. _

Castiel did indeed wait. He waited through three history documentaries and a fifteen minute children's show before he decided that enough was enough and that seeking Dean was the thing he needed to do.

He shuffled down the stairs and down the hallway to the first door on his left. _Dean's room._ As his cold hand grips the doorknob, he pauses and thinks. _What if Dean denies me? _

Castiel's feet are frozen to the floor, surrounded in the feeble warmth of the blankets and the cold still gripping to his uncovered parts. He sighs and turns the knob, quickly going into the room.

At the foot of Dean's bed, he stops. He suddenly feels like he's still an angel again, looking over Dean as he slept, completely sure he'd be able to protect the hunter from whatever force might come at him and his brother next. Now, he's not so sure. _He's merely human. Just like the rest of them._ He would most likely die if he tried to protect Dean now. Or make him upset at him for being foolishly in love with him enough for it to occur.

A shuddering breath comes out of him as he grips the bedpost , and a tear rolls down his face. He's not sure as of what to do about it though, and continues to stand there, in shock of his revelation, until Dean's voice cuts through the darkness.

"Cas?"

Castiel becomes still, his mouth trying to form words, but he's unable to. Dean manages to get himself in a sitting up position in his bed, and Castiel can see that his eyebrow is raised in curiosity.

"Dean…I'm…Cold." Cas quickly shoves out, mouth forming a tight line as he comes closer to Dean's side of the bed. "Could I maybe…Share the bed with you, so we can use our combined heat to survive?"

Everything goes quiet for a moment, until Dean chuckles softly. "Yeah…sure thing, Cas."

Castiel breathes a deep sigh of relief as he climbs into the bed once Dean lifts the blanket for him, and nuzzles into his side the first opportunity he can. Dean lets out a startled grunt, but quickly relaxes into the tight grip the former angel has on him.

_Dammit, Cas is right. _Dean thinks to himself as he falls back into unconsciousness. _It is warm to….be close. _

And maybe this….cuddling….became a thing between Dean and Cas, even when the weather returned to a warmer state, even when Ezekiel found out and was mildly spooked by it. Or when they were traveling outside of the bunker. They cuddled together when they slept.

But when they were in the bunker and it was dark as a cave without a fire, that was when their closeness felt best to them.

_Like they really could feel their profound bond. _

_End. _


End file.
